Gods
Here you'll find deities and patron-saints, as well as a look into the five religions. Gods Xykos, God of the Righteous Known as the "Heavenly Spider," or "Starweaver." His depiction is general as an extremely elegant drider adorning ancient-looking robes, with one hand holding an eight-sided star (his icon). His dominion is portrayed as a idyllic library. Samael, God of Evil Known as "The Grandfather," or also as the "Lord of Wisdom." Worshipers depict him as an angel of impossible beauty with wings of fire and a halo of burning thorns (his icon.) The Grandfather's Dominion is a world of ruin and fire. Netheroc, God of Chaos Known as the "Lord of Change," Netheroc is depicted as a tall and thin figure in armored robes. His icon is a downward-facing trident crowned by a cross. The Dominion of Change is a black cathedral built on the moon. Sollus, God of Order Known as the "Sunfather," Sollus is depicted as an incredibly majestic warrior-king who holds the sun aloft above his right palm. His icon is an open gauntlet preparing to grasp the sun. The Dominion of the Sunfather is a majestic citadel. Nirvana, Goddess of Neutrality Debated by scholars on whether she is actually a Goddess at all, or just a symbol of nature itself; Nirvana is known as the "Hound of Eden" or the "Lady of Dreams." She is depicted as either a colossal canine creature with peculiar fae-like wings, or as a nymph. Her Dominion is a dream-like forest. Saints St. Simeon, Patron of Chaotic Good "The Sage," Saint Simeon, is the patron of those who believe Good is not represented by the law--but rather by logic. Followers of the Sage think of Law as a tool too easily abused by the wicked, so can only be acknowledged if it is built upon moral ideals. He is depicted as a humble monk in a plain white robe that hides his features. St. Rugard, Patron of Pure Good "The Warrior," Saint Rugard, is depicted as a giant dwarf. He is a lover of righteous battle, hard drinking, and grand feasts. Followers of "The Warrior" believe the strong exist to protect the weak, while guiding the weak to become strong. They acknowledge that sometimes Law upsets the balance and gives the weak power they should not have, and that sometimes Chaos is only a senseless disruption. What they do know for certain, is that strength should never be used to oppress or harm the innocent. St. Aretec, Patron of Lawful Good "The Knight," Saint Aretec, is patron for those who believe that only strict codes and chivalry can guide someone to good. Left without guidance, everything inclines toward acts of wickedness and cruelty. They believe everyone, no matter how powerful, should be held accountable. Naturally, St. Aretec is depicted as a knight--and largely regarded as being the first paladin. St. Kordatar, Patron of Pure Lawful "The Arbiter," St. Kordatar, is an orcish saint; often to the chagrin of many. A strict and legendary warlord among the orcs, Kordatar represents all those who believe in the absolute necessity of order. In harsh and unforgiving lands, the only thing preventing people from becoming indistinguishable from animals, is the law they set out before themselves. Whether it is considered "oppressive" or "righteous" is unimportant, for the role of the law is to maintain order; therefore peace. Perhaps the most controversial of St. Kordatar's creeds...is the regard for slavery--the means by which the strong are meant to protect and shelter those who cannot, on their own, achieve these things. Or, as the natural place for those who--when left to their own--become no more than thieves or liars. St. Konstantine, Patron of Lawful Evil "The Houndmaster," St. Konstantine, is revered by kings and tyrants. His followers believe the Law holds everything together, making civilization from animals. The Law belongs to the strong and clever, as reward for demonstrating the capability to rise into such a position. Those under the Law's command have only the obligation to obey--they need not think nor debate it, for they are only subjects. Those who obey the law are rewarded, always, by safety and peace. Those who disobey...are afforded no protection whatsoever. St. Viyar, Patron of Pure Evil "The Sorceror," St. Viyar, is patron for those who understand that weakness must be purged--from body, mind, and soul. Weak, are those who require the Law to be safe. Weak, are those who prove gullible enough to cling to morals and codes--exposing themselves to those who disregard such ideals. Weak, are those who lock themselves into one mindset and cannot acknowledge all paths to power when they present themselves. Some may claim "The Sorceror" is evil and cruel. But those who understand ''will refute thusly: ''he is merely wise. St. Grausame, Patron of Chaotic Evil "The Butcher," St. Grausame, takes what he wants. The weak deserve nothing except to be crushed and devoured. The strong exist to be challenged. Law is nothing but a tool for the weak. And the only way to know true strength, is to destroy or be destroyed until only one remains. St. Eros, Patron of Pure Chaos "The Woodsman," St. Eros, does what he likes. Sometimes it pleases him to help others. Sometimes it pleases him to help himself. He is free--to decide what is good and what is evil. If he wants to sleep outside, he can. If he wants to sleep with your wife, he will. A charmer, musician, and free-spirited individual; as well as...a sexual fanatic. NAVIGATING THE ANNALS First Timers Characters Definitions Gear Gods Monsters Nations Politics Races Realms Resources Rules Category:Gods